The invention relates to equipment for sanding the rounded corners of boards in automatic fashion. In furniture manufacture, widespread use is made of polygonal boards in wood or wood-related materials, mostly of square or rectangular shape, the corners of which are rounded off by machine with a suitable cutter and then given a smooth finish.
The current state of the art embraces no machine capable of effecting this final smoothing operation on the rounded corners of boards automatically, utilizing a sanding belt.
Disclosed herein is an arrangement which, in comparison to other prior art methods of different basic conception, offers the advantage of obtaining various degrees of surface roughness given by the characteristics of the abrasive belt material (type and size of grit); the abrasive can therefore be selected according to requirements, depending on whether the boards are unfinished, or have already been sprayed with paint or varnish, etc.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is to embody equipment that will stand the rounded corners of wood and composition boards automatically, using an abrasive belt.
One of the advantages afforded by the invention is that it becomes possible to finish the rounded corners of boards of any given width and thickness, using just the one item of equipment.
An additional advantage of the invention is that it is possible, likewise using the same equipment, to finish rounded corners of differing breadth and dissimilar radius.